The present invention concerns a method and device for isolating a yarn end of a broken warp thread from the warp in a weaving machine, in particular in a weaving machine which uses a warp stop motion of the type whereby thread breaks are detected by means of drop wires which have been hung up on the warp threads.
It is known that a broken warp thread does not remain in place among the other warp threads. The reason is that the warp threads are always under a certain tension. Thus it is clear that after a warp break has occurred, the broken warp thread relaxes and returns. As a result it can lie on top of, in or under the surface of the warp and in or out of line with the other warp threads. Thus, the yarn ends of the broken warp thread cannot just be removed from the warp, as there is a risk that these yarn ends are crossed with other warp threads.